


Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight

by CecilPalmer20



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilPalmer20/pseuds/CecilPalmer20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil just didn't make it in time. There was just nothing he could do. ( If I say anymore I'll ruin the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you have some tissues

The day was sunny, beautiful and full of good hopes and words, it just went downhill from there. Cecil had just finished his show when his cellphone went off the hook with calls and texts. There had been an explosion at Carlos’s lab. Cecil left the station and got in his car, rushing to the scene.   
There were Sheriffs Secret Police everywhere along with firetrucks and an Ambulance. Where Cecil had parked, he couldn’t see the lab over the Ambulance so he walked around to see the damage and look for his precious Carlos. He found that there was almost nothing left of the lab, it was in rumbles and flames. One of the lab assistance started to yell into the flames, “Dr. Ramirez!”. Cecil knew immediately why he was shouting, Carlos had not gotten out in time. Cecil cried out in anger and ran toward the rumble, shouting for Carlos. A sheriff's Secret Police Officer grabbed him from behind, holding him back as Cecil kicked and shouted angrily, tears in his eyes. He stopped struggling and turned around, burying his face in the Officers shoulder, sobbing grossly. He couldn’t believe that Carlos was gone. The officer handed him over to the EMT’s, who wrapped Cecil in a panic blanket, seating him in the back. He looked around for any sign of Carlos but there was none. One of the grad students who worked with Carlos walked up to Cecil, a young looking man, he was holding something, “ I tried to save him, he wouldn’t leave,” The young man spoke, tears forming in his eyes as he handed Cecil what was in his hands. It was Carlos’s lab coat with his name embroidered in the left side chest pocket. Cecil buried his face into the coat, tears pouring from his eyes.   
He cried into the coat for what seemed like hours. The EMT’s left Cecil at his Car, the firemen put out the fires and the Sheriff’s Secret Police controlled the crowds. The only thing left was Cecil, his car and what was left of Carlos’s lab. He put on the lab coat and ran over to the rumble digging with his hands, pulling away rocks and boards till his hands were blistered and scared. Desperate and determined to find his Carlos. Digging day after day, week after week, till at last he moved a rock to find a familiar hand underneath it. He unburied the mangled body of Carlos, cradling the other in his arms, tears falling onto his dead scared face. Despite himself he leaned down and kissed Carlos gently as his last goodbye, laying down beside him. Sleeping under the stars with the remains of his beloved boyfriend. The night, just as beautiful as that day of the tragedy.

Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short


End file.
